warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andurin
Andurin is an Agri-World located in the Warre Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus. A planet of minor significance, the world itself is not known for much more than its production of foodstuffs. However, Andurin is also known for producing pilots and explorers, who have made many contributions to exploring the Segmentum. It also is known for possessing a strong system defense force (SDF), the Andurin Space Armada. History Not much regarding the planet's history is known beyond that it was colonized in the 34th Millennium, and had then lost contact with the Imperium for several thousand years before being rediscovered around the 40th Millennium. It remains under the rule of various noble families answering to the Carrilo Dynasty, who provide the Kings of Andurin, and they pledge fealty to the Imperium. Two other major houses exist which occasionally intermarry with the ruling dynasty, House Braganza and Medinaceli. This system greatly developed during the civilization's millennia of isolation, building into a complicated net of familial connections. Before its discovery, the Kings of Andurin possessed a space empire that numbered in the dozens of systems and had an extensive regional influence. However the internal fighting eventually caused the planet's rulers to lose most of their colonies. The only ones that they continued to maintain by the time of their discovery by the Imperium were the other planets and moons of the Andurin system; along with just three planets in other nearby systems. Among the recent events on the planet are the Carrilian Wars, a series of internal conflicts over the succession rights to the throne of Andurin that have been occasionally breaking out since the 40th Millennium. Although the Carrilo Dynasty has been ruling the planet for as long as records have been kept, their rule was challenged on multiple occasions by other powerful noble families, usually upon the deaths of monarchs that left no designated heir. While these wars can be brutal and drag on for decades, the Carrilo Dynasty has successfully held on to power for millennia and they usually end in a similar fashion. In the past, Andurin had an empire of nearby worlds which it colonized, but since has been forced to give them independence by the Imperium. The colonial question remains an issue of contention with the Imperium and is frequently brought up by Andurin nationalists. Culture Historically, Andurin has a very feudal culture despite maintaining modern Imperial technology. The Imperial Cult especially integrated well upon the planet's rediscovery by the Imperium, as it has given the local nobility the idea of divine right, that they rule in the God-Emperor's name. However, the people of Andurin still have a very proud sense of identity to their homeworld despite being part of the Imperium and the system's defense force (SDF), the Andurin Space Armada, is a big source of pride for the Andurin people. Military Its planetary defenses consist of an SDF known as the Andurin Space Armada. The world mobilizes ground troops for the Imperial Guard, with its regiments being known as the Andurin Royal Rifles. An infantry unit, they primarily specialize in garrison duties and urban warfare. Many Andurins end up becoming crewmen in the Imperial Navy, often after spending some time serving in their local Space Armada. Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Worlds